Welcome Back
by MyFantasticNightmare
Summary: Malik is depressed that Marik is gone, and Bakura knows how to help. MxM & RxB, yaoi boyxboy love, and lemon.


Hello people, this is my first fanfiction, but I write my own stories. This is also my first yaoi and Lemon, so have mercy on my pitiful writing. This takes place after Battle City, so if you didn't see that yet, I don't suggest you read this. MxM and BxR, yay!

Warning: yaoi, lemon, spoilers (kinda), and cursing. (It's kinda angsty in the beginning, but that doesn't last long.)

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or the characters, nor do I own "If Your Not the One".

Welcome Back

* * *

Malik lay down on his bead with all the lights off. He just sat there, letting the darkness consume him. He'd been quite depressed ever since _he _went away. It was his own fault. If he hadn't given in to the stupid pharaoh, none of this would have happened. 

Tears trickled down his eyes. He was all alone, _again!_ Isis and Ridish had flown back to Egypt to work on opening other museums. Malik had stayed behind though, thinking his so-called 'friends' would be with him. Unfortunately he was very wrong. After Battle City, they didn't even look at him. Well, he did have Ryou and Bakura ever since they got their own bodies, but that meant the pharaoh had too. Plus, they were always too 'busy'.

Malik wouldn't be alone if _he_ wasn't gone though. It was true Malik missed his evil, psychotic yami, Marik. In truth, he always kind of had a slight crush on him. Ok, that was complete bullshit; he was madly in love with Marik. He didn't care if Marik was mean to him, he couldn't help but love his darker half. None of that mattered now though, Marik was gone.

Malik was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the pone ring. Very slowly he stretched out his arm to grab it. He was hoping that the person would hang up before he answered; he was in no mood to talk.

"Hello?" he asked getting ready to hand up.

"Malik! I've got good news!" Barked a familiar voice.

"Bakura?" Malik asked again, just to make sure it was him.

"Yes, it's me ass-face, now get over here quick," and with that, Bakura hung up the phone, leaving behind a very confused Malik staring at the receiver.

Quickly, Malik jumped up and ran to his mirror, swiftly putting on a thick layer of kohl around his eyes. The second he was done, he ran down the stairs and out the door, slamming it behind him.

He didn't know quite why he was actually going, he wasn't the kind of person who just acted on an impulse, but here he was doing just that.

Jumping of his motorcycle he sped off. He was glad he had broken is helmet just a couple days ago, the breeze felt absolutely wonderful flowing threw his platinum blond hair.

Swerving to a stop at the ex-tomb robber's house, he parked his bike and hopped off. He felt like he was being drawn to the house, like he needed to be there. In a sense, it scared him.

Malik walked up to the door and knocked briefly.

"It's open dumb-ass!" Bakura shouted, making sure the whole world heard him.

Malik slowly walked in, noticing that Ryou was sitting in Bakura's lap kissing him, "If you asked me to come to watch you two make-out, I might as well leave now."

"Nonsense! Unless that's what you want," Bakura laughed, breaking the kiss. Ryou had a faint blush spread across his cheeks, but Malik could tell that he was very happy. "I have a surprise for you and trust me, you'll love it."

"Last time you said that to me you blew-up my kitchen," Malik growled. Not wanting to know what those two had in store for him, Malik turned on his heel to leave. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Calm down," Bakura cooed, " I told you I have a surprise for you, and I intend to give you it."

When Malik heard this he began to panic. What could Bakura want from him? His mind raced with possibilities of what was to happen to him.

"I can bring him back," Bakura whispered.

"Who?" Malik asked innocently even though he knew Bakura was talking about Marik.

"Don't play dumb Malik, you know damn well who!"

"No. Don't do it."

"No? But isn't that what you want? To be with Marik?" Bakura asked, a little confused.

"Yes, but I can't take rejection," Malik shuddered and began to cry.

Bakura wasn't quite sure what to say to this, but Ryou was there to fix things up.

"Malik," Ryou said softly, making his British accent show even more, "You have to try. Even if he does reject you, the worst is that you'll just be friends."

"We're talking about Marik! The guy who put my life at stake when he battled the pharaoh!" Malik screeched, still sobbing.

"True, but Kura was no better, and look at us."

Malik smiled, he might have a chance, if Ryou did that is. That didn't mean he wasn't scared though.

"Think of it this way, if Marik really had hated you, he wouldn't have killed your father or kept you around for that matter," Bakura stated bluntly.

Malik thought about this for a moment, not quite sure what to say. "Uh, I guess."

"Perfect!" Bakura shouted, "It will take a couple of days though."

"What! Could you have told me about this then!"

"Hmm, I guess. I just never really thought about it that way."

With that said, Malik lest the house angry with Bakura, anxious for Marik, and sad it would take so long.

The next couple of days for Malik were like hell. He had such anxiety that it was unbearable! He tossed and turned at night barely falling asleep. It truly was torture.

During the day he practiced what to say to Marik, but everything was either to corny or sounded too desperate.

In all though, he was feeling better. He had started eating healthier and when he wasn't lost in thought, he was out shopping for new clothes to impress Marik, and just enjoying life.

'Strange,' Malik thought, "one boy can change my entire outlook on life.'

He laughed, eyes closed, as he unlocked his house with dozens of shopping bags in his arms. He walked in and closed the door with his foot while humming "If Your Not the One", as thoughts of Marik filled and intoxicated his head like a drug.

Suddenly, a chill ran up Malik's Spine and his mood swiftly changes to fear. All of the lights in the house went off and the curtains brushed closed.

"Hello? Anyone here!" Malik called into the dark house nervously.

"Hello Malik," said a stern voice, "Bakura says you missed me."

Malik knew the voice, but couldn't figure out whom it belonged to. Finally he realized, as two muscular tan arms wrapped around him, that it was Marik.

Startled, Malik jumped as he was embraced tighter.

"M-Marik!" Malik stuttered looking for the right words as he began to blush, "W-what are y-you d-doing here?"

"You know damn well that I'm here for you bitch," came Marik's husky voice as he slid a hand up his light's shirt.

Malik let out a gasp followed by a moan when Marik began to play with his hardened peaks. Malik was so lost in pleasure that he hadn't noticed Marik's other skillful hand slip down and unzip his leather pants to reveal his throbbing member through golden silk boxers.

A smirk briefly appeared on Marik's face. 'This was going to be fun,' he thought.

Bearing his teeth, Marik bit down into the soft flesh on Malik's neck and began to lap up the small trickles of blood.

Malik let out another moan. 'Obviously,' he thought, 'Marik knows what he's doing.' A small smile graced Malik's lips, and for a second, confused his yami.

Marik decided that he would have none of this unless he said so. He quickly stripped the boy free of his boxers and grabbed his ignored erection. Malik screamed in escay as he felt himself growing close to cumming.

Seeing this, Marik quickly discarded himself of his own clothes. He was about to tell Malik he was ready, when the boy dropped to his knees and took the head of Marik's cock into his mouth.

Malik started bobbing his head up and down Marik's shaft. Marik let out a groan of pleasure as pre-cum was released into his hikari's mouth.

Malik soon let go of Marik's member and was abruptly pushed onto a nearby couch. His legs were lifted onto Marik's shoulders as he saw Marik grab a bottle of lube from his pants pocket. He quickly squirted it's contents onto his hand and covered his cock in it.

While Marik was doing this he took his free hand and put it in his hikari's entrance. Slowly he put one finger in and Malik let out a screech. The taller man placed butterfly kisses all over him to calm him down. Before Malik knew, Marik had put a second and a third finger inside him and began a scissor motion to stretch him out.

"Ready?" he whispered into the smaller boy's ear.

Malik just nodded, and with one swift motion Marik was inside of him.

Once again Malik screamed in pain. Marik decided to let his hikari adjust to the feeling and mumbled something like "so tight" under his breath.

Malik adjusted and Marik started thrusting and pounding into him. At first it was slow and steady, but as time passed it was fast and hard.

Marik grabbed the smaller boys erection and began pumping it in his hand. He knew Malik was close to cumming, and so was he.

Finally Marik found his prostate and thrust into it repeatedly.

"Scream for me hikari!" Marik shouted in a Husky voice.

"Marik!" The other boy shouted, ejaculating all over his stomach and Marik's hand.

No sooner did the Marik cum, spilling his seed deep inside his hikari.

The two collapsed and tried to settle their breathing.

"I love you Marik," Malik whispered.

Marik's eyes widened at this, then softened, "I love you too." The two kissed passionately and Marik found a blanket and pulled it over the two. They both smiled and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Yay! That's it. Tell me what you think and review. Byes! 


End file.
